


Anything

by HecatesKiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy would do anything to protect his son. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling. I am not making a knut on this. Not beta'd. All mistakes remaining are solely mine.
> 
> Warnings : Not Safe For Work Material!! Dub-con.

Lucius Malfoy would do anything to protect his son. He knelt at his Lord's feet and pressed a kiss to the ring on his right hand. This was familiar territory, he had done this oft enough during the first war. Bowing his head,he rested his hands on his thighs and forced himself not to struggle or flinch when the beringed hand threaded into his hair and bent his forehead to the cold stone floor.

"My Lord?" Lucius murmured, uncertain of what was being required of him. The rustle of cloth was his only answer. The fingers in his hair vanished but he didn't dare to lift his head.

The wordless ripple of magic bared his flesh to his Lord’s eyes. He could feel them trace across his neck and he shuddered but reminded himself that he _served_ for his son. The magic left a phantom caress across the backs of his thighs and he clenched his jaw.

Soft footsteps moving around him gave him some idea of where his Lord was in the room. He kept his breathing relaxed as cloth rustled again. 

The snap of fingers had him easily coming up onto his knees, but keeping his head down and leaving his hands on his thighs.

"Do you want this?" Softly was the question asked.

"Yes." Lucius lied, hands sliding from his thighs, off his knees and across the floor as he stretched his body out, knowing that the other man would watch his muscles ripple and flex. Anything for his son. Anything to keep him safe.

"Crawl to me." The voice was amused. Lucius did as bid without hesitation. He risked a glance up and swallowed as he realized his Lord had opened his robe and wore nothing beneath.

"Please?" Lucius licked his lips and leaned toward the thick member that rose from a neatly trimmed thatch. He knelt up. A bead of pre-ejaculate shimmered in the torchlight drew his gaze. A hand in his hair was his response, pushing his head down.

He closed his eyes and suckled, tracing his tongue over the head,licking at the early traces of his Lord's pleasure. He relaxed his jaw and his throat as the other man pressed forward. He had learned the way of it easily enough and did not choke as the length eased past his gag reflex. 

Sucking gently, he managed a breath when the man pulled back before he dragged Lucius onto his prick by his hair. He felt the flesh twitch against the back of his throat and he sucked harder.

If his Lord wished to use him in this manner, Lucius would allow it and even welcome it. His pride meant nothing now. Only Draco and his continued safety.

The pull on his hair hurt as his master used his grip to fuck his mouth like a Knockturne rent-boy. Lucius moaned as the cock slid from his mouth only to plunge back into the hilt. The grip on his hair loosened for a moment but the press of the flesh between his lips increased in pace.

He did his best to suck in a breath every now and again as the pace became frantic.He heard the telltale groan and made a noise in his throat as the length was ripped from his mouth.

Lucius closed his eyes and lifted his face. Semen coated his cheeks, nose, lips and hair. He licked his lips only when he was certain the last spurt had landed. He suckled when the softening, spongey flesh was dragged across his mouth.

"Very lovely, Lucius. You enjoyed that." He could hear smug satisfaction in the tones. He nodded slightly, mouth far too busy trying to help coax his Lord back to hardness to contemplate saying a word.

Lucius mentally cursed when his master took a step back. He tried to keep with the other man as warm flesh slipped from his mouth. A hand at his shoulder, ring icy against his flesh was a warning.

"So eager." Lucius sighed. The tone was pleased. He hadn't done the wrong thing.

Magic rippled again. It wasn't done to cleanse Lucius. He knew his Master prefered to see him debauched. He blinked and shivered. 

A bed with black silk sheets had appeared. Lucius remained where he was as his Lord slipped onto the sheets.

Smirk twisting features into an expression the Malfoy Lord knew to be wary of, Lucius bowed his head and waited for the next command. The click of glass settling against stone drew his attention. "Prepare yourself for me."

Lucius nodded and reached for the jar. He slicked two fingers and turned his back on his master, leaning his weight onto one hand as he slipped the digits carefully between his legs. He hissed in a breath as his fingers brushed over his prostate. He froze, fingers buried in his own ass as a chuckle fell from his Lord’s lips.

"Find something pleasant?"

"Yes..." Lucius groaned, twisting his fingers and wiggling them.He squirmed, withdrew them and added more of the thick gel to his fingers. He panted and bore down on his digits reminding himself that his master found it arousing to watch him do this the Muggle way. He bit his lip to keep from making a noise.

"Enough. On the bed." The order snapped out. Lucius turned on his hands and knees, curling the still slicked fingers into a fist. He met the thoughtful gaze and reminded himself yet again, _anything_.

“Walk to me, Lucius. And bring the jar.”

Lucius obeyed and then paused with one knee on the cool silk. He let his silver gaze trace through the trail of dark hair and back down to the already firming erection.

“Hmm. Hands and knees or on your back?” Bright eyes scorched a path down his skin and he felt himself twitch under that attention. He did not bother to hide the fact that preparing himself had made him hard. He licked his lips and was reminded that he wore his master’s seed like a Death Eater mask.

Lucius was also certain the question was rhetorical. However he was instructed would be how he lay. He licked his lips again. The jar was taken from his hand. A hissed word sent a shudder down his spine as his Lord slicked himself and then set the jar aside.

“Hands and knees it is, then.” Lucius crawled onto the bed, spreading his thighs as he settled into the position. Hands bit into his hips. Lithe flesh settled against his back. He slid his legs further apart and curved his back, arching his ass up, encouraging without a word.

“Legs together.”

Lucius changed positions, bringing his knees close. He groaned when his Lord thrust between his thighs, sliding easily. He forced himself to remain still as his Master’s cock slid along his perineum and nudged against his heavy testes. A hand wrapped in his hair, tugging his head back.

“You like it, don’t you?” 

Lucius nodded. He would lie through his teeth.

“No you don’t. Not really.” His Lord contradicted shifting positions. Lucius barely had time to register the shift of skin against skin before blunt heat was forcing him open. He grit his teeth and jerked.

“But you are willing. I know that.”

“Yes, my Lord. Please.” He pressed back, teeth grit against the burn. He never stretched himself far enough for it _not_ to hurt. He couldn’t afford to like it. Not if he was going to keep what was most valuable in his mind. Draco. He submitted for his son.

His breath was harsh in his ears as he bucked into each thrust. He hissed as teeth found his shoulder and a hand wrapped around his erection. Lucius blinked when the hand glided instead of restricted as it typically did. He allowed himself to whimper and gasp as his seed spilled onto the black sheets. Shuddering as his Lord spent himself he twitched and shook his head, feeling the slickness drip down his thighs as the man got off the bed and pulled his robe on and back to order.

“Another month, Lucius. Do give your son my regards.”

“Yes, My Lord. Thank you.” Lucius murmured as he lifted his head and met bright green eyes and a faded lightning bolt scar. The Dark Lord smirked and walked from the room. Lucius closed his eyes and lay on the soiled sheets, shivering. For Draco...

Anything.


End file.
